Livin The Vila Yu Yu Hakusho!
by Foamy-Pilze
Summary: Our spirit detectives are out to catch a few demons...with a few sidetracks. R&R or we will get george to burn twinkies. George is the ogre you always see with Koenma New chapter up, and believe me, you don't want to miss it!
1. The day Kuwabaka ran away

Disclaimer: No we don't own yyh, do we wish we did....yes. but..oh well. ((well actually not Pilze, she wants to own cowboy bebop )) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night was young....for spirit detecting. Yusuke sighed tiredly as they romped over makia looking for Kuwabara. A demon had freaked him out and he ran, ran like the wind to god-I mean, to Koenma knows where. It has been officially 2 hours since the baka ran off.  
"Why can't we leave him here to rot? Or even better get his intestines ripped out by some demon lord?" Hiei stated while they trudged along a the side of a bloody river.  
"Because we have a demon to search for and we need Kuwabara's help to defeat it." Kurama pointed out. Yusuke let out a deep breath and plopped down on a rock near the river.  
"Can we please take a rest??" Yusuke whined as he poked at a head floating down in the depths of the river.  
  
"Hey man! Watch it!" the head gurgled with an annoyed tone in it's voice. "Eep!" Yusuke squeaked evidently startled at the fact that a head had talked to him. "Shut-up, you stupid ningen." Hiei said tartly. "Both of you stop and let's keep searching. I'm sure Kuwabara's around here somewhere." Kurama stated, picking himself up, and beginning to walk.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Yusuke griped as he jumped up and began to follow Kurama, scowling slighty. Hiei kept quiet as he followed his two companions.  
  
~ 2 Hours Later~  
  
"Are we there yet?" Yusuke inquired "I don't know." Kurama replied. "Are we there yet?" Yusuke asked again. "I don't know." Kurama replied slightly annoyed. This went on for about 2 more minutes before Hiei stepped in that is.  
"Yusuke, shut up...NOW!" Hiei roared. "Ok!" Yusuke replied, "Sheesh..man, don't get no respect..." Yusuke whined before trying to catch up with the 2 demons who were a ways ahead of him. Suddenly Kurama stopped outstretching his arms to stop Yusuke and the fire demon. Hiei quizzically looked up at Kurama and got instantly into fighting stance.  
  
"What do you see?" Hiei scowled looking ahead, trying to find what was so interesting but failed in doing so. Yusuke, now utterly confused, blew off the whole tension of the situation and walked ahead. Of course Kurama had a say in this and pulled him back.  
"I think it's a demon ostrich. Don't mistake it for a normal one, they look similar in size and features, but they could rip you apart in 10 seconds...minimum." As soon as Kurama said this, Yusuke laughed it off.  
"What are you talking about?! Were the spirit detectives we could take it out easy!" And with that Yusuke ran ahead, closely followed by Hiei and Kurama. Now what our heroes saw next was not a demon ostrich, but non other then...you guessed! Kuwabara!  
"Oh...my god." Yusuke put a hand on his forehead as he looked down at the squirming body trying to pull its head out of the hole.  
"Hn. I told you we should have left him." Hiei scoffed. "Well, he seems to be having....umm...fun?" Kurama said trying not to laugh.  
"Good Lord, he must be like....ya know what?....I'm not even going to bother.." Yusuke said, as he shook his head.  
"MRRMMPHH!!! MMMMM!!!! MMRRRMRUUFF!!!" went the idiot with his head stuck in the hole. (*Translation* DON'T JUST STAND THERE URAMESHI!! HEEEEELLLPPP MEEEE!!!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!)  
"Hn...Let's just leave him here." Hiei suggested in more of a demanding voice. "I already told you Hiei, we need him to defeat the demon." Kurama said. "And now for something completely off topic..." Yusuke said before getting run over by a herd of stampeding demon ostriches.  
".....hn..." Hiei said without much emotion in his tone. "Well now, that certainly was off topic..." Kurama replied slightly disturbed.  
  
Yusuke got up, brushed himself off, and tried unsuccessfully to yank Kuwabaka out of his miniature prison. With the help of Kurama and his rose whip about 20 minutes later, Kuwabaka was freed and began to explain why the hell he had his head in a hole in the 1st place....  
  
"Well you see it all started when I ran away from the demon. It was like the demons of the world were on my heels as the sky grew darker and darker. Lightning cracked and thunder boomed, they were laughing at me Urameshi! LAUGHING!" Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's collar, only to receive a slap.  
"Get a hold of yourself Kuwabara! Just tell the damn story!"  
"Yes. Please continue." Kurama spoke up from the bickering duo.  
"Like I was saying....When I was running I wasn't really looking straight ahead and ran into this dude name Junitsu. Quite a weird demon, he was quiet like Hiei, but taller. Well anyway, I told him to get out of my way you worthless piece of crap!" Hiei looked up and shook his head.  
"He looked at me like I was crazy and said "Excuse me sir, but I don't understand why you would call me such a name." he expected me to believe he was good...but I knew he was bad, oh I knew. So I attacked him like this!" Kuwabara charged head first to Kurama who merely stepped aside.  
  
"Ya! And he did that too! The next thing I knew I was being smashed into the ground, spun around by my legs and my head being stuck in this demon rabbit hole." Yusuke was on the ground laughing and Hiei was still shaking his head.  
"Er...Kuwabara, Junitsu is good. He works as one of Koenma's spies." Kurama uneasily said.  
"oh...hehehehe...whoops...my bad!" Kuwabara said shifting around a little bit. "You Fool..." Hiei stated and shooting Kuwabara a glare that could even give a snowman frostbite. Yusuke was still on the ground laughing when Kuwabara got a little pissed off..."SHUT YOUR F***ING MOUTH URAMESHI!!!!" Mr.Horse-Face shouted angrily  
"Kuwabara will just be lucky if this Junitsu guy doesn't show up and rip his intestines out through your nose." Yusuke stated in a matter-o- factly tone.  
"Yusuke, don't speak such insolence. We have a job to do and this is no time for you to start a fight with Kuwabara. Now lets go-." Kurama was cut off by Hiei  
"Find our man? I think I already have." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who's our mystery man? Why does Koenma want him captured? Why in hell is this fic so short? Find out next chapter on Livin the Vila Yu Yu Hakusho! 


	2. Midevil Karaoke

Foamy and Pilze here!

Pilze: So did you miss us? Course you did! I mean we do own YYH! :: gets shot by sniper ::

Foamy: Haha! Blood! Here's your story.

Disclaimer-We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, hell we barely own our own toaster, but we shall prevail!

Hiei calmly strode over to the perpetrator. But Kurama was stunned. He couldn't see anyone who would look like the demon.

"Er Kurama..." Yusuke shot his glance in the direction Hiei was going, which was towards the ice cream man. 3 minutes later Hiei came back with a vanilla ice cream cone.

"What?" He asked when Kurama fell over.

"Wait? That's our man?" Kuwabara ran forward before any one can stop him.

"Taste the power of love!" He extended his spirit sword ready to strike.

"Wait Kuwabara no!" Yusuke screeched, but it was too late. Kuwabara had sliced through his head

"ARRGHHHHGUILUHROIHIUGUYDYUTDEDPOO!" The demonic ice cream man gurgled before wiping away the blood from his eyes and wheeling his cart away. The gang sweat dropped.

"Well that was, er, interesting." Kurama said arching an eyebrow.

"ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST!" Kuwabara yelled happily putting up a little peace sign.

"snort" Yusuke,(...well...I wouldn't say he said snort but oh well!) said.

"!,..Wait...gasp..Bloodlust...!" Kuwabara thought in his little hamster wheel of a mind.

From behind Kuwabara darkness loomed with those little squiggly things that look like souls in anime....scary...

All of a sudden, a cute little 5 year old girl with BIIIG blue eyes and a frilly pink dress skipped up.

"Excuse me mister?" she said as she gently tugged on Kuwabara's jacket.

"Yeah, wha-(Kuwabara to self: SHE'S SOOOOOOO KYYYOOOTE!) cough What do you need little girl?

Her eye twitched and 5 minutes later Kuwabara found himself of the ground with a "mild" concussion.

"AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME LITTLE AGAIN!!!!!!" She roared, stomping off in a huff.

"Eh heh heh heh..Another one bites the dust." Kurama sang weakly.

About an hour later the gang found their selves in front of a huge castle. It was pouring down hard and they needed shelter. A moat surrounded the castle and stretched on for what seemed miles. Looking up, the gang saw stories upon stories of endless stone, cold and waiting. Above the huge stone doors was a message crudely written in blood.

"Doom com too anione who go herre." Kurama Struggled.

"That has got to be the most horrible penmanship ever! And how they misspelled words...it's...C material!" Kurama gasped and stumbled backwards.

"Yeah um...Kurama no one cares because we only want to get dry so, just shut up already." Yusuke piped up and proceeded to knock.

"No you can't!" Kurama grasped Yusuke's hand before he could hit the stony cold.

"This place is full of bad grammar and possibly red necks!" Yusuke arched an eyebrow and sighed.

"Well then I guess I know what to do."

"You do?"

"Yep" Yusuke nodded and pushed Kurama into the moat.

"Urameshi do you think that was necessary?" Kuwabara mumbled.

"Yes", Yusuke replied, "And so is this." Yusuke said as he threw Kuwabara into the moat also and knocked on the wooden door thingy once...twice...3 times!

"Wha dew yu waaant?!" an odd heavily accented voice called from the tower above. Yusuke looked up and replied calmly "We craveth shelter and nourishment for we have been traveling in the rain for many miles...eth."

" Yusuke? Where did you learn old English?" ( 1 ) Kurama asked wide-eyed.

"Old English?" "I thought that was Chinese." Yusuke replied.

"Eeen orda to come eeen, yoo must seng kareoke." Yusuke arched an eyebrow.

"WE'LL DO IT!" Kuwabara barked.

"WHAT?!" Everybody cried out

Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke followed the bulky demon into a stony, dimly lit room where a huge green giant sat upon a throne. Its flab poured over the throne, making Hiei turn the same green as the flub. The king spoke up after looking them over and winking at Kurama.

"Pick one, and only one, piece of paper 'cause it cost us 50 cents per piece. On that slip of paper will be your song." He thrust out the hat while gasping. Yusuke decided to pick first.

"What the hell is "Getting Away with Murder"?! (Which we don't own)Yusuke screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Oh! It's that American Hard Rock song by Papa Roach!" Kuwabara exclaimed

The king all the sudden looked up wide eyed.

"Who said that?!" He whipped his head around in horror.

"Uh me sir." Kuwabara raised his hand. There was silence. And the kings eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head.

"ITS SO UGLY!!!!" He screamed.

" Awww...." Kuwabara murmured, looking at his feet.

"....snort....AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!" Yusuke cracked up.

" If you're forgetting Yusuke...snrk...you're the fir-ha...the..giggle the first of us to..to..sing.....AHAHAHA!" Kurama laughed and grabbed his sides.

Yusuke's merriment ceased. "Oh...crap."

Yusuke slowly lumbered up to the weird stage thingy. You know, the karaoke ones, with the T.V and microphone? Course you do.

"This sucks really hard..." Yusuke mumbled. "SING!" the King bellowed in a fat gluttony king way.

"ALRIGHT!..jeez...don't have ta be soo pushy..." Yusuke picked up the mic. He took 2 deep breaths, the music began, and Yusuke slowly but surely got into the beat of the song.

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_

_I need to calculate _

_What creates my own madness_

_And I'm addicted to your punishment_

_And you're the master_

_And I'm waiting for disaster_

_I feel irrational_

_So confrontational_

_To tell the truth I'm getting away with murder_

_It is impossible_

_To never tell the truth_

_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

_( Getting away, Getting away, Getting away )_

_I drink my drink and I don't even want to_

_I think my thoughts when I don't need to_

_I never look back cause I don't even want to_

_And I don't need to_

_Because I'm getting away with murder_

_I feel irrational_

_So confrontational_

_To tell the truth I'm getting away with murder_

_It is impossible_

_To never tell the truth_

_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

_( Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away with murder )_

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_

_I need to calculate _

_What creates my own madness_

_And I'm addicted to your punishment_

_And you're the master_

_And I'm craving this disaster _

_I feel irrational_

_So confrontational_

_To tell the truth_

_I'm getting away with murder_

_It is impossible_

_To never tell the truth_

_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

_( Getting away, getting away, getting away )_

_I feel irrational_

_So confrontational_

_To tell the truth_

_I'm getting away with murder_

_It is impossible_

_To never tell the truth_

_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

Kurama was silent, twitching slightly. How could someone have made such a song? Papa Roach, that's who! But the truth was unbearable for Kurama. He just could-

"ALRIGHT! WHO THE HELL IS THAT VOICE?!" Yusuke shouted throwing the microphone down.

"Oh is this the wrong show?" The voice answered back "I'm so sorry."

"That was...AWESOME!" Hiei yelled with such enthusiasam that Kuwabara's pompadour screeched in horror.

"My turn! I wanna sing an awesome song like that." Hiei reached into the hat and pulled out...

Pilze: Well well well, we left you with a cliffhanger.

Foamy: How'd everyone else imagine Yusuke singing that? In my head, he looked hot but that's just me...sooo...What does Hiei have to sing? Who is that voice? How the hell did Kuwabara's pompadour screech?! What will Kuwabara and Kurama have to sing when it's their turn? WHEN WILL I STOP ASKING QUESTIONS?! Find out in the next chapter of Livin' La Vila Yu Yu Hakusho!!!


	3. God What A Stupid Chapter

Livin La Vila Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 3

Pilze: :: a pink swirly dust thing appears and out steps...PILZE! :: ........AHHHHH! IT BURNS! :: falls to the floor twitching insanely ::  
Foamy: hahaha! :: walks through door :: aaaa.. trying to be all dramatic huh Pilze?  
Pilze: :: stops moving all together and starts to foamm at the mouth ::  
Foamy: HA! yeah...:: gets stick and begins to poke :: oh! yeah..we don't won YYH. we probably never will..ahh..BUT WE CAN DREAM! sob anyway. _ON. WITH. THE .FIC_. :: goes on poking ::

Moral of this disclaimer: PINK BURNS!

The room was silent. The air was silent. And if there was a llama in the room, he would be silent too! "Oh....dear...god..." Hiei just stared blankly at the paper. He knew this song all to well.  
Exactly 3 days ago  
"BOTAN WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Hiei kicked open the huge doors of which Botan resided. She was bouncing up and down singing a hideous song. "GET OUT (_LEAVE_) RIGHT NOW, IT'S THE END OF YOU AND MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Botan screeched horribly off tune. She stopped suddenly  
"Why?", Botan asked...extremely Johnny from Ed, Edd, and Eddy like.  
"Don't even start Botan. You know I hate that little brat."  
" Why?"  
"Because if you don't I'll cut your body up into tiny little pieces and no one will ever see you again"  
" Oh..ok."  
Hiei had left the room satisfied.

Present Time

Kurama leaned over Hiei's shoulder "JoJo - Get Out....goody! i love that song!" Hiei turned to the green blob of royalness. "Do I have to sing this?" He pleaded "Yes",The king replied, "Yes you do. Now SING!" Hiei muttered and mumbled as he stomped his way onto the stage. He took one last stomp wheeeennnn......his foot went through the stage.

Kurama winced. " I hope we don't have to pay for that."  
Hiei stood there glaring...the whole castle..NO..the WHOLE WORLD was against him. He kept saying "no" to himself in his head, he had lived life in Makai before, HE didn't need to leave. But the looks on his friends faces...Kuwabara yawning...Yusuke picking his nose...Kurama with those big, sparkly perpetually blinking eyes...

Hiei started bawling. "WHY???? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT TAKES TO DEAL WITH THESE PEOPLE? THIS WORLD?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kurama looked Yusuke and Kuwabara slightly frightened. "I know what to do!" Kuwabara stood up and walked over to the bloby king. "Sir, if you don't let us stay here, I will have to take drastic measures and rape you." Hiei stopped crying, Yusuke looked astonished with his finger still in his nose and mouth wide open, but Kurama, oh Kurama couldn't even comprehend what Kuwabara just said.

"W-What?" the king blinked. "YOU DARE THREATEN ME?!" "No I don't dare, I do." "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR-" The king suddenly fell over. One of the guards came up and took his pulse. "H-He's dead....Me lord! He's dead!!!!"

Yusuke clasped his forehead. "Kuwabara....you moron! Now they're going to kill us for sure!"  
"At least Hiei doesn't have to sing." Kuwabara retorted.  
"Yes, we surely wouldn't have survived **_THAT_**." Kurama laughed, jokingly...or was he?  
The guards surrounded the group. " YOU!...YOU!" They cried, pointing to Kuwabara. " Me....me?" He pointed to himself.  
"AUUUGGGHHH" They cried charging. " EEEEEEKKK!" Kuwabara and Yusuke screeched, while Kurama and Hiei took a pose/ fighting stance.

OH NO! They were Being attacked...with huggies! "Oh thank you! were finally free!" One cried out in joy. "Please please feel free to have this wretched castle!" came another shout from the crowd. In the middle of it all was Hiei. "IT BURNNNSSSSS!" Hiei screamed. All the sudden a Pilze fly came up. "Like pink!" it squeaked. "Oh...you might want to move." "Why? squish!" A guard had smacked the fly against a wall. "Ewwwwwwwwww." everyone echoed in unison.

A Foamy fly floated by. " Awww. Thanks a bunch guys...now I gotta drag her home.." The Foamy fly flew off.  
" What the hell?!" The quartet exclaimed in unison.  
One of the guards shrugged. " We get them ALL the time."  
"Eww." Kurama murmured. "Sooooo. Are we gonna stay here?" Kuwabara asked. "How 'bout we use it as our secret headquarters!?" Yusuke squealed happily. "I think that's a good idea.", Kurama smiled, " What about you Hiei?" Hiei just glared...but on the inside he was jumping for joy because he was spared! "I think..." Hiei began.

"Now with that decided we can get on our way. Its already stopped raining anyway." Kurama opened the door happily without looking where he was going. Doing so, he walked into Mr. Rogers. "Will you be my neighbor?" Kurama slammed the door shut. "Ok! New plan. We stay here for a little!"

Foamy: HAHAHA! Mr. Rogers...ohhh..scary

Pilze: my spine.....

Foamy: ya ever notice you always get hurt? Anyway. No questions this time folks. Were being nice and giving your little minds a break. Sooo join us next time on the latest installment of....LIVIN LA VILA YU YU HAKUSHO!


	4. It's Been Over A Year and We're Sorry!

Hi all! It's me! Pilze! Well, since Foamy and I live in two different states with two different times zones, we're gonna be doing chapters off and on. Psychotic, I know. Well we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho cause if we did we certiantly wouldn't be entertaining you! On with the fic! Ok I lied. Foamy IS going to help. Now, on with the fic!

* * *

It had been four days since Mr. Rogers started stalking the heroes of our demented tale and during the four days, the following happened. During the night Kurama had woken up several times as if he were being watched, Yusuke looked up to see Mr. Rogers watching him take his shower, Kuwabara had gone to go eat something that looked like chocolate off the ground when he heard "Now that's not healthy, sweaters are healthy. You should wear sweaters instead of eating poop off the ground." But when Kuwabara looked around, he saw no one. And lastly, when Hiei snuck out of the castle the day after it rained, he saw foot prints that went around the castle several times. It was then the gang decided it was time for a meeting. A meeting of stalker elimination!

"Soooo. What should we do?" Yusuke said before turning his head towards the window…(( which is where Kuwa, Kurama, and Hiei were looking )) and gasped. There he was. But not the good he, the bad one. insert bad music MR.ROGERS!

"SCATTER!" Kuwabara yelled and the four separated and went down different corridors, while the face in the window changed and turned into a little kitty. It was apparent that Kuwabara was to be the first victim….

Kuwabara was running and running and running and running and running and RUNNING!...until he ran right into an open door. He should've been paying attention for this would be his downfall…. (Right?)

ALL OF A SUDDEN! A bunch of fuzzy panda bears showed up and began to sing in happy little voices,

"Kuwa….kuwabarrrraaa….wake up…we want to", their little voices changed into demonic scary things, "PLLAAYY!"

This got Kuwabara up and running. He saw a sign that said "Safe" and "Not Safe". He looked both ways, and ran the safe way! (C'mon people, he's not that stupid)

He kept running until he saw a suspicious looking door. It was suspicious because it had a goat on the door. And Kuwabara had a terrible fear of the goatlings ever since he was 24…wait. Kuwabara's 14 isn't he? Oh well. But Kuwabara didn't care! He kicked open the door and ran inside..and saw a cute little kitty cat.

"Mew…" said the cute kitty. His eyes, big balls of green and his fur as black as the midnight sky. You hear me! MIDNIGHT! Kuwabara couldn't contain his joy any longer.

"EEEEEE! KIT-TAY CAT!" Kuwabara lunged at the small animal…as it opened its mouth as wide as a Pepsi truck and swallowed Kuwabara whole. The little bundle of fur quickly changed shape into Mr. Rogers. He straightened out his vest and smiled casually, slowly walking out the door.

"Next….the pretty one." Thought Mr. Rogers as he let out a smooth, slow laugh.

Kurama pressed against the stone wall breathing heavily. This was bad, very bad. Looking down the hall he saw it was a dead end. Then, to Kurama's utmost horror, he heard footsteps. The kitsune looked around the corner, only to see Yusuke!

"Oh I'm so relieved!"

"Kurama! Bad news! I just got a call from Koenma! It's your mother!" Yusuke stopped and watched Kurama.

Kurama immediately paled and grabbed Yusuke by the collar.

"What's wrong! What happened!"

Yusuke just smiled…but the smile wasn't a Yusuke-ish smile. It was more innocent yet sinister.

Kurama's eyes widened.

"Y-y-you're..not Yusuke."

Hiei heard a scream from the other side of the castle.

"Kurama?"

Hiei opened a door, shaking off a feeling of foreboding and peered inside.

Two twins holding hands were standing there. Their eyes piercing yet dead.

"Come play with us Stewie…forever and ever and ever."

"Yes well all work and no play make Stew-..what a minute." Hiei shook his head.

"My name's not Stewie!"

"Then what is it?" The twins asked.

"If I tell them my name…", Hiei thought to himself " They might curse me for eternity.."

"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara."  
The twins looked at each other and smiled. They let go of each other's hand and slowly moved towards Hiei. Suddenly there was a sharp cry!  
"HI-YAH!" Yusuke had dropped down from the ceiling where he was hiding…er, well, more so clinging. Like one clings to the last Cowboy Bebop DVD in the anime store. Well the point is that Yusuke dropped from the ceiling crushing the twins.  
"…Yusuke?" Hiei questioned, slightly astonished.  
"The one and the on-" Yusuke was dragged off into an open closet by an invisible force before he could finish his sentence, screaming and clawing at the floor at an attempt to save himself. Yusuke's hand was last to be engulfed by darkness before the closet door slammed shut. Hiei stared at the closet door and swallowed, backing away slowly. It was just him now. How did he know Kuwabara had been destroyed already? BECAUSE OF HIS HAIR! Kuwabara's hair scream's KILLLLLL MEEE! OH MY GOD! KILL ME LIKE THEY KILL THEM ON THE ANIMAL CHANNEL! You may all now commence to dress in monkey suits and dance. Ahem Right. Back to Hiei. The door slowly creaked open and Mr. Rogers casually walked out licking the tips of his fingers.  
"Now Hiei…,"he said smoothly, almost like he was singing,  
"It's your turn to join your friends…..oh how it's your turn…" And that's when Hiei saw it. The loose thread hanging off of Mr. Rogers's sweater sleeve.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHI'LLTAKEYOUDOWNMOTHERFUCKER!"  
"What the?" Mr. Rogers questioned looking quite perplexed and annoyed that Hiei hadn't used spaces in between his words. And what came next, not even Michael Jackson could cover up in court. Hiei lunged for the tiny red thread and pulled with all his might, unraveling his sweater.  
"NOOO,"Mr. Rogers cried as he slowly fell apart.  
"My bugs! My bugs! My bugs!" (( We don't own NMBC )) Every cry got shriller and shriller until there was nothing left but the YYH gang surrounded by cloth.  
Now would it be weird that they were all doing the Time Warp? Good thing Mr. Rogers was dead now otherwise he'd be suffering from some pretty bad indigestion in 10 minutes.

"IT'S JUST A JUMP TO THE LEFT!"

Hiei was somewhat perplexed at the oddness of it all…he also felt like throwing up because it was KUWABARA, not Yusuke or Kurama, dressed up like Dr. Frank-N-Furter.

"FRANK-N-FURTER DIDN'T EVEN DANCE THE TIME WARP!" Hiei shouted. No one would make HIS idol look like an idiot.

"I told you baka!" Rocky Yusuke yelled.

Yusuke seemed to know quite a bit about Rocky Horror…funny though. He's never seen the movie…nor heard of it.

Columbia Kurama sighed. I'm not the only one who thinks he looks the part am I?

"Shall we try and find a way out of this bloody hellhole?"

Rocky Yusuke barked.

Yeah…he barked.

Kuwabara chuckled.

"I'd want to get out of here as soon as possible if I were you too. I mean everyone here wants to rape you, and in THAT outfit I'm sure you look yummy…to the guards."

Rocky Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah, they're attracted to you like a snake to a llama!"

Everyone turned and gave Yusuke the 'what the fuck' look, usually reserved for Kuwabara. This made Kuwabara happy, for he was always getting that look, especially when he compared becoming gassy from eating fudge brownies and why Naruto eats so much ramen and how they're both relevant somehow. We don't own Naruto either Kurama was just about to correct Kuwabara when he noticed who Hiei was. Hiei was Magenta. Yes, that's right, Magenta. Hair and all. Columbia Kurama just stared as Frank-N-Kuwabara twitched.  
"Your hair…is bigger than my hair! NOOOOOOO!"  
"Kuwabara SHHHH! Mr. Rogers probably let in some of his guards!" But it was too late, as Columbia Kurama soon found out, for a stampede of footsteps could be heard. Rocky Yusuke quickly ran off screaming.  
"WAIT!" Frank-N-Kuwabara and Columbia Kurama said in unison and quickly ran after him. Hiei just stood there.  
"………LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" And so he did, he time warped out of there as fast as he could.

* * *

Pilze: why the hell was Mr. Rogers after them anyway?

Foamy: Who isn't after them? Kurama is apparently too sexy for anyone to comprehend…I guess.

WHOA! Our heroes have stumbled and screwed up but somehow managed to get past their 1st challenge! What else awaits our reluctant cross dressing heroes? Well we're not sure as of now. HAVE FUN AND REVIEW GREEDY BASTARDS! Much love!


End file.
